narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake (はたけ カカシ, Hatake Kakashi) jest jedną z wiodących postaci w "Naruto", a jego znaczenie dla rozwoju fabuły mangi jest nie do przecenienia. Wychowawca głównych bohaterów, jeden z najbardziej znanych i cieszących szacunkiem shinobi Wioski Liścia. Jest również postacią ciekawą ze względu na dość specyficzny charakter oraz wyznawane i propagowane przezeń zasady moralne, ukształtowane przez traumatyczne przeżycia w młodości. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Drużyna Minato Po ukończeniu szkoły, małego geniusza Kakashiego wziął pod swoje skrzydła inny geniusz - noszący przydomek "Yellow Flash"(Żółty Błysk) Minato Namikaze, znany bardziej jako Czwarty Hokage. Pod czujnym okiem Yondaime Hatake szybko zaczął się rozwijać. W wieku 12 lat opracował swoją genialną technikę ninjutsu - Chidori (Tysiąc Siewek), a wkrótce potem został awansowany na Jounina. Jego towarzyszami w drużynie zostali medyczna ninja Rin oraz rywalizujący wiecznie z nim Uchiha Obito. W tamtych, początkowo szczęśliwych dniach wydarzyło się jednak coś, co odcisnęło na Kakashim nie mniejszy ślad, niż tragiczne wydarzenia związane z ojcem kilka lat wcześniej. Wydarzenia też wystawiły na próbę owe wspomniane stanowcze przywiązanie młodego Hatake do zasad. Podczas wojennej misji, wykonywanej przez drużynę Kakashiego, przeciwnicy porwali Rin. Pozostali dwaj jej towarzysze zostali postawieni przed dylematem - czy kontynuować wyznaczoną misję, mającą istotne znaczenie dla prowadzonych przez Wioskę Liścia w tym czasie działań wojennych, czy też misje porzucić, odmówić wykonania rozkazu i rzucić się na ratunek przyjaciółce. Na tym tle doszło też do ostrego spięcia miedzy zakochanym w Rin Obito, a absolutyzującym zasady Kakashim. Młody Uchiha wypowiedział wówczas w gniewie słowa, które wyryła się w Kakashim niczym sentencja w granitowym obelisku. "W świecie shinobi ten, który nie przestrzega przepisów, zasad, jest śmieciem, ale ten, kto nie dba o swoich towarzyszy, jest jeszcze większym śmieciem"* . W skutek tego sporu towarzysze się rozstali - Kakashi udał się samotnie wypełniać misję, którą Obito porzucił, celem ratowania Rin. Kakashim jednak targały wątpliwości - przypominał sobie ciepłe chwile z przyjaciółmi. Uświadomił sobie też, że towarzysze z drużyny dbali o niego i chronili przed niebezpieczeństwami. Zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego znaczenia słów "przyjaźń" i "wsparcie". Ostatecznie więc, Hatake Kakashi poszedł w ślady ojca - porzucił misję i udał się na pomoc przyjaciołom. Jednak straconego czasu, który Kakashi poświęcił na rozmyślania, nikt już przywrócić nie mógł. Na miejsce przybył w ostatniej chwili, ratując Obito z opresji, jednakże pośpiech sprawił, iż Kakashiemu nie udało się uniknąć ciosu przeciwnika, który rozorał mu lewą połowę twarzy i pozbawił oka. Podczas dalszej walki rannego i półślepego Kakashiego młody Uchiha wypchnął spod spadających głazów, chociaż w skutek tego sam pozbawił się szansy ucieczki. Ze zmiażdżoną głazem połową ciała, umierający Obito wciąż troszczył się o przyjaciół, a Kakashiemu jako prezent z okazji awansu na Jounina podarował swojego Sharingana (który przeszczepiła Hatake Rin).thumb|left|186px|Młody Kakashi Po tych wydarzeniach Kakashi porzucił pryncypalne traktowanie kodeksu ninja, a przyjął do serca zasadę, wyrażoną w słowach Obito, którą potem starał się zaszczepić swoim uczniom. Wydarzenia te również przyniosły Kakashiemu nieustające poczucie winy, Hatake bowiem żył w przekonaniu, iż gdyby jego interwencja byłaby szybsza, Obito by nie musiał poświęcać swojego życia dla niego. Od tego też czasu codziennie przychodził na symboliczny grób Obito - obelisk z wykutymi nazwiskami bohaterów poległych w walce. Przychodził, by pamiętać, iż przyjaźń i dobro towarzyszy czasem wymaga najwyższej ceny. Dzięki Sharinganowi przyjaciela Kakashi mógł dalej się rozwijać. Dokończył swoje jutsu - Chidori oraz opanował nowe kuchiyose - przywoływanie psów. Dzięki kopiującemu oku (które co prawda nie funkcjonowało tak dobrze, jak u prawowitego Uchiha - Kakashi nie mógł korzystać ze wszystkich jego funkcji, a ponadto znacznie szybciej się męczył) nauczył się, albo mówiąc dokładniej, skopiował od innych shinobi ponad tysiąc technik. Zyskał dzięki temu przydomek Copy Ninja Kakashi albo Sharingan Kakashi. Szybko też dalej awansował - został dowódcą ANBU. Jako jeden z najzdolniejszych shinobi i wychowanek bohatera Konohy, Yondaime, Kakashi cieszył się olbrzymim szacunkiem, dlatego też powierzono mu najtrudniejsze misje. Atak Kyuubiego thumb|left|Młody Kakashi i Gai Podczas ataku Lisa na Konohagakure, Kakashi przebywał w wiosce, już wtedy można zaobserwować rywalizację między nim a Maito Gaiem. Wyczuł bardzo nieprzyjemną czakrę lecz nie wiedział do kogo ona należy. Potem widzimy go z innymi młodymi ninja, którzy zostali zatrzymani przez ich zwierzchników m.in.Ojca Kurenai, który nie chciał aby mieszali się w walkę gdyż są nadzieją Konohagakure i w przyszłości będą musieli zająć się wioską. Drużyna 7 thumb|left|Drużyna 7 Gdy Kakashi zostaje jouninem-nauczycielem, szybko zyskuje reputację egzaminatora oblewającego niemal wszystkich po akademii. Gdy pod jego opiekę trafia drużyna 7, daje im do zaliczenia test z dzwonkami. Z początku nie rozumiejąc sensu tego testu przyszli geninowie zawalają sprawę nie potrafiąc razem współpracować. Dopiero później gdy Hatake widzi u nich solidarność postanawia zaliczyć im egzamin, nauczając że najważniejsze w świecie ninja to dbać o swoich kompanów. Później okazało się, że Kakashi został specjalnie przydzielony by prowadzić grupę 7 przez Sandaime Hokage mając na względu Naruto i Sasuke. Jego zadaniem było nie dopuścić do ekspansji lisiej chakry u Uzumakiego oraz powstrzymać Sasuke przed chęcią zemsty. Misja w Kraju Fal thumb|Kakashi vs Zabuza Po wykonaniu paru nudnych i mało interesujących misji rangi D, drużyna 7 dostała po narzekaniu Naruto misję rangi C mającą na celu eskortowanie budowniczego mostów - Tazuny do kraju fal. Gdy atakują ich demoniczni bracia, Kakashi szybko rozprawia się z nimi zorientowawszy się, że misja ta jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż przewidywał. Budowniczy wyjawia, że na jego życie czyha przestępczy boss - Gatō. Drużyna 7 zgadza się jednak dokończyć ochranianie Tazuny póki ten nie ukończy budowy mostu. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem jaki staje im na drodze jest Zabuza Momochi - mistrz cichego mordowania. Widząc poziom przeciwnika Hatake postanawia sam się nim zająć, jednak daje się złapać w pułapkę wodnego więzienia i dopiero gdy Naruto z Sasuke sprytnie zmuszają Zabuzę do zdjęcia techniki może on kontynuować walkę. Ukazując swe mistrzowskie posługiwanie się swoim sharinganem pokonuje Zabuzę kopiując i wyprzedzając ruchy nukenina z Kiri. Gdy pojawia się Haku udający oinina zabiera on ciało Zabuzy. Kakashi po tak wyczerpującej walce nie jest w stanie walczyć przez jakiś czas co tyczy się także Zabuzy. Zleca on swoim uczniom treningi w celu lepszego opanowania używania chakry. Gdy wraca do pełni sił razem z Sasuke i Sakurą spotykają ponownie na moście Zabuzę, tym razem missing-nin przybywa razem z Haku. Wywiązuje się walka między Kakashim a Zabuzą oraz Sasuke i Haku. Sztuczki ninja z kiri zostają rozpracowane przez Kakashiego, który używając swych nin-psów unieruchamia Zabuzę i w chwili gdy ma go już zabić za pomocą Raikiri pojawia się Haku zasłaniając swego mistrza własnym ciałem. Walka nie jest kontynuowana, gdyż pojawia się Gatō, który postanawia pozbyć się wszystkich. Wykańcza go jednak Zabuza po czym umiera z odniesionych obrażeń. Egzamin na Chunina Grupa 7 wraca do Konohy po wykonaniu zadania i Kakashi wyznacza swoich podopiecznych do wzięcia udziału w egzaminie na chuunina, przez co dochodzi do małej kłótni między nim a Iruką, który uważa to za zbyt pochopną decyzję. Gdy Sasuke zostaje "oznaczony" przez Orochimaru przeklętą pieczęcią Hatake postanawia zniwelować jej skutki za pomocą własnego pieczętowania. W miarę upływu eliminacji do finału Kakashi zamierza podjąć się indywidualnego treningu z Sasuke widząc w nim wiele podobieństw co do siebie samego.Udaremnia on porwanie przez Kabuto Sasuke ze szpitala i wyrusza z nim trenować. Udaje mu się nauczyć młodego Uchihę chidori, doprowadzając także do poprawy jego szybkości i taijutsu. Pojawia się ze swym podopiecznym podczas finałów i mimo spóźnienia walka Sasuke z Gaarą się odbywa. Kakashi zauważa razem z Gaiem, że następuje atak dźwięku i piasku na Konohę. Inwazja Piasku i Dźwięku na Liścia Bez trudu niweluje genjutsu Kabuto i razem z innymi jouninami walczy z wrogiem na arenie egzaminacyjnej. Przydziela on Sakurze, Shikamaru i Naruto misję zatrzymania Sasuke, który popędził za Gaarą, chcąc dokończyć pojedynek. Do pomocy daje im Pakkuna by mogli go łatwo wyśledzić, po czym dalej rzuca się w wir walki. Powrót Itachiego thumb|left|Kakashi złapany w Tsukuyomi Itachiego Krótko po inwazji na Konohę, do wioski przenika Itachi razem z Kisame. Zostają oni wplątani w walkę z Asumą i Kurenai. Do potyczki szybko dołącza się Kakashi pomagając towarzyszom. Pomimo swych umiejętności pada ofiarą Tsukuyomi Itachiego co niezmiernie go osłabia. Gdy wyjawia im, że wie sporo o ich planach postanawiają go schwytać, jednak interweniuje Gai mówiąc o wezwanej odsieczy. Członkowie Akatsuki wycofują się, a wycieńczony Kakashi zostaje zabrany do szpitala. Gdy Jiraiya sprowadza do wioski Tsunade, uzdrawia ona Hatake i krótko po tym przydziela mu różne misje jak Hokage. Powstrzymuje on na dachu szpitala walczących Naruto i Sasuke zatrzymując ich ataki skierowane w siebie. Zostawia Naruto Jiraiyi, a sam odbywa rozmowę z Sasuke pouczając go o poprawnym zachowaniu względem kolegów i o zaniechaniu zemsty. Odejście Sasuke Gdy powraca z misji dowiaduje się, że Sasuke odszedł z 4 dźwięku ku Orochimaru i że została za nim wysłana w pościg grupa geninów pod dowództwem Shikamaru. Pomimo rozkazu o wykonaniu innej misji, postanawia on natychmiast odnaleźć swoich uczniów. W tym celu używa swych psów shinobi by wytropili Naruto. Przybywa jednak zbyt późno i znajduje jedynie nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego. Zabiera go z powrotem do Konohy nie mogąc wytropić Sasuke ze względu na padający deszcz. Przygnębia go to, że nie był w stanie pomóc swym podopiecznym. Gdy Naruto wyrusza na trening z Jiraiyą, a Sakura staje się podopieczną Tsunade Kakashi wykonuje misje dla osady udoskonalając swoje umiejętności (W niewiadomy sposób uzyskuje Mangekyou Sharingana i jest w stanie używać później 6 chidori na dzień zamiast 4 jak niegdyś). Powrót Naruto i misja w Sunagakure thumb|Kakashi używający Kamui na Deidarze Gdy Uzumaki powraca z podróży jaką odbywał z ero-senninem, Tsunade zarządza ponowne sformowanie druzyny 7, tym razem już bez nieobecnego Sasuke. Ponownie przystępują oni do testu by zabrać Kakashiemu dzwoneczki, udaje im się to wykorzystując sprytny fortel jakim była słabość Hatake do serii zboczonych książek autorstwa Jiraiyi ( Ich icha Paradise). Krótko po tym zostają oni wysłani na misję wyrwania Gaary z rąk Akatsuki. Gdy docierają do Suny razem z Chiyo wyruszają w pogoń za Deidarą i Sasorim, którzy uprowadzili Gaarę. Na drodze staje im jednak klon Itachiego mający 30% jego siły. Razem z Naruto, Hatake udaje się zwieść Uchihę i Uzumaki uderza w niego Oodamą Rasneganem. Okazuje się jednak, iż nie był to prawdziwy Itachi i mogą oni kontynuować dalej poszukiwania kryjówki Akatsuki. Po odnalezieniu i wtargnięciu do środka, Chiyo razem z Sakurą stają się przeciwniczkami Sasoriego, a Kakashi wyrusza w pościg z Naruto za Deidarą, który uprowadza ciało Gaary. Nie mogąc zaatakować zbyt efektownie z dystansu swego wroga Hatake postanawia użyć swego kalejdoskopowego sharingana. Przy pomocy nowo opracowanej technice - Kamui wsysa on ramię Deidary do innego wymiaru. Naruto będąc rozzłoszczonym również atakuje wroga serią niezwykle silnych uderzeń. Przeciwnikowi udaje się jednak ukryć, lecz niedługo po tym zostaje zlokalizowany przez Nejiego. Chcąc uciec Deidara postanawia wysadzić w powietrze swego wybuchowego klona. By uniknąć eksplozji Kakashi ponownie używa Mangekyou i wciąga cały wybuch do innej przestrzeni. Pozbawia go to jednak sił i Gai jest zmuszony zabrać go na własnych plecach do Konohy. Potrzebuje on tygodnia by odzyskać swe siły i podczas jego nieobecności kapitanem drużyny zostaje Yamato. W drużynie 10 Gdy drużyna 7 powraca z nieudanej misji ponownego "nawrócenia" Sasuke , Kakashi wpada na pomysł by razem z Yamato nauczyć Naruto nowego, potężnego jutsu. Dzięki użyciu podziału cienia Uzumaki jest w stanie opanować nową technikę o wiele szybciej niż normalnie. Przed zakończoną nauką Kakashi dowiadując się o śmierci Asumy postanawia poprowadzić drużynę 10 by móc pomścić swego senseia. Dzięki zdolnościom Ino łatwo lokalizują oni Hidana i Kakuzu i będąc dobrze przygotowanymi rozpoczynają walkę. Shikamaru zajmuje uwagę członków Akatsuki tak by Kakashi miał możliwość szybkiej eliminacji wrogów. Okazuje się to jednak wyjątkowo trudne, bo pierwszy z celów - Kakuzu posiada pięć serc co wymusza zadanie mu pięciu śmiertelnych ciosów by go zabić. Zdając sobie sprawę z zabójczego duo, drużyna 10 postanawia rozdzielić przeciwników i Shikamaru przy pomocy cienia wiąże nim Hidana i zmusza do opuszczenia miejsca walki gdzie przebywa Kakuzu. Kakashiemu udaje się zebrać do fiolki nieco krwi Kakuzu i dzięki temu oszukują oni Hidana, który w wyniku swego rytuału nieświadomie niszczy kolejne z z serc kompana (pierwsze zniszczył Hatake przy użyciu raikiri). Podczas gdy Shikamaru rozprawia się z fanatycznym Jashinistą, Kakashi i reszta stara się unikać kolejnych zabójczych ataków Kakuzu. Z pomocą przychodzi im Naruto, który ukończywszy w miarę możliwości swą nową technikę - Fuuton Rasen Shuriken za jednym zamachem niszczy pozostałe 2 serca członka "Brzasku". Pokonanego Kakuzu wykańcza Kakashi za pomocą kolejnego raikiri odbywając z nim przedtem krótką rozmowę. Pościg za Sasuke Gdy wiadomość o pokonaniu Orochimaru przez Sasuke dociera do Konohy Kakashi postanawia zebrać drużynę mającą na celu znalezienie Itachiego co zaprowadzi ich jednocześnie do Sasuke. W skład drużyny wchodzi drużyna 7 i 10 razem z Yamato lecz bez Kurenai. Hatake przydziela drużynom swe psy ninja by móc odnaleźć Sasuke. Nie udaje im się jednak odnaleźć młodego Uchuhy, który po pokonaniu Deidary opuszcza okolicę razem z resztą Hebi. Gdy Naruto udaje się w końcu napotkać Sasuke, ten ucieka mu, a na drodze drużyny staje Tobi, nie pozwalając im przejść dalej. Gdy pojawia się Zetsu oznajmiając o śmierci Itachiego, Tobi teleportuje się do miejsca walki i ubiega Konoszan przed zabraniem Sasuke. Kakashi dostrzega przedtem u Tobiego sharingana co wprowadza go w konfuzje. Atak Paina thumb|left|Śmierć Kakashiego thumb|Kakashi po ożywieniu Gdy Pain - lider Akatsuki atakuje Konohę w celu zdobyciu informacji o lokacji Naruto, na drodze jednego z jego ciał (Deva Path) staje Hatake. Przeciwnik okazuje się niespotykanie silny dzięki zdolnościom jakie posiada używając swego Rinnegana. Podczas walki Kakashi rozpracowuje niektóre z umiejętności wroga. Pomimo zaprezentowaniu swych technik i pomocy innych shinobi na czele z Chouzą i Choujim nie udaje im się pokonać Paina, który używa jednego z ciał (Demon Realm) jako tarczy. Gdy wszyscy konoszanie zostają pokonani lider "Brzasku" odchodzi sądząc, że każdy został zabity. Chouji jednak jest cały co zawdzięcza ojcu, który go zasłonił. Widząc to Kakashi rozkazuje chłopcu zameldować o poznanych słabosciach Paina Tsunade, jednak zmiażdżony Demon Realm również nie został całkowicie pokonany i zorientowawszy się w sytuacji wypuszcza z siebie rakietę mającą zabić posłańca. Kakashi będąc pozbawiony chakry używa po raz kolejny Mangekyou Sharingana co powoduje u niego śmierć. Udaje mu się jednak uratować tym Choujiego, który dostarcza wieści Hokage. Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią odnajduje ojca - Sakumo i odbywa z nim długą konwersację na temat swego życia. Przebacza on tacie i zrozumiawszy jego postępowanie podziwia jego postawę. Dzięki zrozumieniu Sakumo jest w stanie spokojnie odejść do świata umarłych by spotkać swą żonę. Kakashi zostaje wskrzeszony tak jak inne ofiary Paina, dzięki technice Nagato i nie pojmując z początku co się stało powraca do świata żywych. Wszystko wyjaśnia mu jedna ze ślimaków Katsuyu. Sprowadza on Naruto do wioski gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy wiwatują na cześć Uzumakiego. Szczyt Kage Po tym jak Tsunade zapada w śpiączke, przywódcy i rada Kraju Ognia niemal nie wybiera na kolejnego Hokage Kakashiego ze względu na sławę jego ojca, jego samego oraz niezwykłe umiejętności i talent jaki prezentuje. Plany te niweczy Danzou, któremu udaje się przekonać Władcę Kraju Ognia o swojej kandydaturze i zapewne przy pomocy genjutsu jest w stanie bez problemu narzucić swoją wolę. Gdy nowy Hokage oficjalnie uznaje Sasuke za missing-nina, Sakura z Naruto chcą wywrzeć na Danzou jakiś nacisk przed czym ostrzega ich Kakashi. Uzumaki rozmawia z Hatake na temat odbytej rozmowy ze swym ojcem - Minato i naprowadza Kakashiego na przypuszczenia, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Uchiha Madara - protoplasta swego klanu. Zgadza się by Naruto porozmawiał z Raikage i razem z Yamato oraz nim śledzi drużynę Samui i tym samym udaje im się dotrzeć do przywódcy Kumogakure. Prośby Naruto zostają odrzucone, więc odchodzą oni by przenocować w pobliskim hotelu. Pojawia się tam niespodziewanie Madara odbywając z nimi konwersację na temat swoich celów, Rikudo oraz Sasuke. thumb|left|Kakashi vs. Sasuke (fanart) Kakashi stwierdził że Sasuke nie zawacha się zabić Sakury gdy jej się nie uda .I tak się stało lecz w ostatniej chwili wkroczył Hatake i uratował Sakure, następnie kazał Sakurze uleczyć Karin ponieważ ona zawiera informacje na temat przeciwnika. Kakashi próbował przekonać Sasuke do rezygnacji z zemsty, Sasuke zaczął się śmiać i stwierdził, że chce zabić Kakashiego. Kakashi zdając sobie sprawę jak Trzeci Hokage musiał się czuć, gdy walczył z Orochimaru, i jak on się teraz czuje,postanowił położyć temu wszystkiemu kres. Sasuke zaczął atakować Susanoo, wystrzelając dwie strzały w strone Kakashiego. Kakashi użył Kamui, ponieważ strzał był zbyt szybki na unik. Podczas gdy Sasuke był początkowo zaskoczony możliwością Kakashiego. Sasuke przez nadużywanie Sharingana zaczął ślepnąć. W tym samym czasie, Sakura podkradała się do Sasuke, wciąż wierząc że uda jej się go zabić. Ale po raz kolejny nie dała rady, Sasuke ukradł jej kunai i próbował ją zabić. Kakashi biegł w ich strone, zawołał, aby Sasuke jej nie zabijał, ale ten zignorował jego prośby . Na szczęście Naruto przybył na czas i wyrwał Sakurę z niebezpieczeństwa. Sasuke pochwalił się że zabił Danzou. Kakashi powiedział Naruto i Sakurze żeby staneli z tyłu by mógł wykończyć Sasuke, lecz jeden z klonów Naruto złapał go, a sam Naruto zaatakował Sasuke. Umiejętności thumb|left|Kakashi używa [[Kamui na Deidarze]] thumb|Kakashi i jego Mangekyō Sharingan Sharingan otrzymany od Obito jest głównym elementem sławy Kakashiego w świecie Naruto. Umożliwia mu naśladowanie ruchów oponenta i jego umiejętności. Sharingan daje mu możliwość przewidzenia ataków i ruchów wroga, pozwalając na wykorzystanie umiejętności przeciwnika przeciw niemu samemu. Dzięki temu opanował ponad tysiąc różnych ataków, przez co otrzymał przydomek "Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi" (jap. コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi). Sharingan nie jest jego naturalnym okiem, więc jest stale aktywny i szybko wyczerpuje energię. Gdy nie jest potrzebny, Kakashi zasłania swoje oko ochraniaczem na czoło, aby oszczędzać czakrę. Długotrwałe korzystanie z tego kekkei genkai powoduje ogromne wycieńczenie organizmu. W czasie przerwy pomiędzy I i II częścią serii Kakashi rozwinął w nieznany sposób swój Sharingan, dzięki czemu uzyskał jego wyższą formę o nazwie Mangekyō Sharingan. Z nim może wykonać technikę zwaną Kamui (jap. 神威, Kamui dosł. boski majestat), która wysyła każdy cel do innego wymiaru. Kakashi unika wykorzystywania tej zdolności poza sytuacjami, gdy jest to absolutnie niezbędne, gdyż w znacznym stopniu wycieńcza ona organizm. thumb|left thumb|Kakashi używający Rasengana Większość zdolności Kakashi nabył wraz z Sharinganem. Dwie rozwinął sam. Chidori (jap. 千鳥, dosł. Tysiąc Ptaków) – zbiór błyskawic chakry pojawiających się w jednej dłoni, został stworzony przez niego w młodości. Przez gwałtowny atak na przeciwnika i pchnięcie Chidori w kierunku celu, może zabić większość przeciwników jednym atakiem. Bohater nie mógł efektywnie korzystać z tej techniki do momentu otrzymania Sharingana, ponieważ normalne oko w momencie ataku zaczyna widzieć tylko w sposób ograniczony (widzenie tunelowe) co powoduje, że wykonujący taki atak jest wrażliwy na kontratak. W II części prezentuje także inną umiejętność opartą na błyskawicach – jest to jego klon, który może pojawić się w jego miejscu i paraliżować wszystko, co wejdzie z nim w kontakt. Jego drugą unikatową zdolnością jest stado ośmiu psów ninja (jap. 忍犬, Ninken), które może do siebie przywołać. Psy mają zdolność mówienia. Bohater używa ich głównie do śledzenia, wysyłając je, by kogoś wyśledziły i (jeżeli jest to konieczne) opóźniły do momentu jego przybycia. Z powodu swojej sprawności i obycia ze zdolnościami ninja Kakashi jest postrzegany jako oczywisty kandydat na pozycję Hokage, obrońcy Konoha, gdyby ta pozycja byłaby kiedykolwiek zwolniona.Potrafi również użyć Rasengan, czym zadziwił Naruto Uzumaki. Osobowość Śmierć Obito bardzo zmieniła Kakashiego. Zaadoptował wiele jego cech i poglądów. Najczęściej powracającym jest jego pomysł na pracę zespołową: gdy po raz pierwszy stworzył siódmą drużynę, Kakashi oceniał ich zdolności w ramach testu z dzwonkami, w trakcie którego trójka musiała zebrać dwa dzwonki, które trzymał. Jedynie pracując zespołowo, mogli przejść tę próbę. Kakashi rozwija swoją filozofię w czasie Części Pierwszej, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Sasuke, którego wzrastające siły powodują, że powoli obraca się przeciw przyjaciołom i kolegom. Pomimo tego, że Kakashi często przypomina Sasuke o ważności pracy zespołowej i próbuje pokazać mu jak siła może wynikać z przyjaźni, nauki mistrza do niego nie docierają. thumb|left Kakashi oddziela swoje życie prywatne od współpracy ze studentami, mówiąc, że ma kilka hobby i marzeń, które nie są ich sprawą. Mówi także, że wszystkie ważne dla niego osoby nie żyją. Spędza dużo czasu przy pomniku z wyrytym nazwiskiem Obito. Przebywając tam, ma skłonność do tracenia poczucia czasu, w wyniku czego często spóźnia się na spotkania (jest to kolejna cecha przejęta od Obito). Kakashi stale zakrywa dolną część twarzy. W czasie 101 odcinka anime, odcinka typu omake poświęconego wysiłkom siódmej drużyny mającym na celu zdjęcie maski Kakashiego, pada stwierdzenie, że jest całkiem przystojny, po tym jak dwóch pracowników sklepu Ichiraku (mężczyzna i kobieta) na krótko widziało go, gdy zdjął swoją maskę, by zjeść ramen. W innym omake, dołączonym do trzeciego databooka Naruto jego własne stado psów walczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak wygląda: każdy pamięta go jako osobę o zupełnie innej twarzy, a po tym, gdy w końcu zgadzają się odnośnie jego wyglądu, zdają sobie sprawę, że ich opis jest całkowicie błędny. thumb|left Jedynym hobby, którego Kakashi nie próbuje ukryć przed swoimi studentami, jest jego słabość do Eldorado Flirtujących (jap. イチャイチャパラダイス, Icha Icha Paradaisu?) – serii powieści erotycznych. Książki opisujące doświadczenia miłosne autora Jiraiyi są bestsellerem w świecie Naruto. Pytany o szczegóły fabuły książek Masashi Kishimoto wyjaśnił, że grupa docelowa Naruto nie jest wystarczająco dorosła, by wyjaśniać szczegóły fabuły książek. Kakashi zwykle czyta jedną z książek w czasie wydarzeń nie wymagających jego zupełnej uwagi, takich jak wczesne rozmowy i sesje treningowe z siódmą drużyną. Naruto ma okazję użyć przywiązania Kakashiego do książek przeciwko niemu: grozi, że zdradzi mu zakończenie ostatniego odcinka serii, zmuszając nauczyciela, chcącego uniknąć poznania fabuły, do zamknięcia oczu i zakrycia uszu, czyniąc go w tym czasie bezbronnym. Stworzenie i rozwój koncepcji postaci Masashi Kishimoto początkowo planował, że Kakashi zadebiutuje w drugim rozdziale mangi Naruto, przed innymi członkami siódmej drużyny. Postać ta została zaplanowana jako wyluzowany, nie przejmujący się niczym ninja. Po rozmowie ze swoim wydawcą autor zmienił moment jego debiutu, co pozwoliło mu na dopracowanie postaci ninja i reszty siódmej drużyny. Pomimo tego Kakashi zachował większość swoich początkowych cech, jest spokojny i wygląda na wpół śpiącego. Kishimoto uznał, że to sprawi, iż Kakashi będzie interesującym liderem potrafiącym zintegrować różniących się członków siódmej drużyny. Na promocyjnych ilustracjach jest on rzadko prezentowany samotnie, ponieważ pełni rolę pośrednika pomiędzy innymi postaciami serii. W zamian pojawia się w tle, gdy jego podopieczni prezentowani są na pierwszym planie. W czasie wybierania imienia dla postaci Kishimoto rozważał wiele propozycji Kuwa (jap. クワ, motyka), Kama (jap. カマ, sierp), Botan (jap. ボタン, piwonia), Enoki (jap. エノキ, japońska roślina z rodziny konopiowatych) oraz Kakashi (カカシ, strach na wróble). W końcu zdecydował się na to ostatnie i jest z tego wyboru zadowolony po dziś dzień. W ramach skojarzenia z imieniem, strachy na wróble są czasem używane do reprezentowania Kakashiego, na przykład Naruto używa strachów ubranych jak Kakashi w czasie treningu przed walką pomiędzy nimi. Strachy pojawiają się kilka razy w tle scen, w których pojawia się Kakashi, a także na okładce trzeciego tomu mangi Naruto. Ciekawostki * Ukończył akademię ninja w wieku 5 lat * Cieszy się niewyobrażalnie wielkim szacunkiem w świecie shinobi, można powiedzieć, że każdy o nim słyszał, ponad to, jak mówił Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi jest we wszystkich książkach bingo Wioski Ukrytej We Mgle, można więc przypuszczać, że nie tylko w tej wiosce. * "Kakashi" oznacza po japońsku stracha na wróble (案山子) a "Hatake" znaczy farma/pole (畑), więc jego nazwa oznacza Strach na polu (畑・案山子) * Kakashi jest bardzo popularną postacią, we wszystkich plebiscytach Shonen Jumpa był klasyfikowany w pierwszej trójce, został też po zsumowaniu 6 takich plebiscytów najbardziej popularną postacią serii "Naruto" * według słów Pakkuna Kakashi bardzo nie lubi być fotografowany bez swej maski * Kakashi, będąc w posiadaniu Sharingana, jest jednym z dwójki shinobi którzy nie należąc do odpowiedniego klanu posiadają unikatowe Kekkei Genkai, drugą osobą jest Danzō. * Kakashi ma wyjątkowego pecha gdy chce dobić lub wykończyć swego wroga: ** Haku zasłania sobą Zabuzę, gdy Kakashi miał zamiar zabić go przy użyciu Raikiri **Kakuzu skontrował atak Kakashiego mający zabić Hidana **Asura Path osłonił Deva Path przed Raikiri Kakashiego * hobby Kakashiego to czytanie serii "Flirtujących" (Icha Icha). * Kakashi chciałby się zmierzyć z Minato Namikaze * ulubionym jedzeniem Kakashiego są słono-grillowane ryby saury i zupa miso z jajkami, zaś najmniej lubi jeść cokolwiek co jest słodkie lub smażone * Kakashi ma w zwyczaju spóźniać się na prawie każde umówione spotkanie, co szczególnie drażni Naruto oraz resztę drużyny 7. Cytaty *(jako młodzieniec) Kakashi: - "Jesteś shinobi z prawdziwego zdarzenia, powinieneś przestrzegać postanowień i zasad! Jeśli nie będziesz dotrzymywał danego słowa, będą cię mieć za śmiecia, a nie shinobi!" *''"Hmm jak by to powiedzieć... Moje pierwsze wrażenie o grupie... Nie lubię was''..." *"Zapamiętaj że najgłośniej szczekające pieski są najmniej groźne" Kakashi: - "Słuchaj... trochę odstajesz od reszty, ale w tym złym znaczeniu..." Naruto: - "Odstaje to ta twoja przekrzywiona fryzura!" *"Jak myślisz bałwanie, ile razy ninja może dać się zajść od tyłu?!" ''* *"Technikę zawsze należy przemyśleć tak, żeby ktoś nie wykorzystał jej przeciwko tobie... I jeszcze jedno. Tylko idioci wpadają w tak prostackie pułapki. Ninja odpowiada na podstęp kolejnym podstępem."'' *''"Ale mimo wszystko trzeba przyznać że wyróżniasz się w grupie. Tylko, że wiesz... odstające gwoździe się dobija."'' *''"Ninja powinien potrafić odczytać to czego nie widać. W świecie shinobi ten kto nie przestrzega zasad i przepisów jest śmieciem. Ale wiecie co?! Ten, kto nie dba o swoich towarzyszy jest jeszcze większym śmieciem!"'' *''"Będę was bronił choćby mnie to kosztowało życie. Nigdy nie pozwolę by ktoś skrzywdził moich towarzyszy."'' Zabuza: - "Kiedy byłem jeszcze w oddziale skrytobójców Kirigakure, zawsze nosiłem ze sobą spis poszukiwanych nazywany Zeszytem Bingo. I była w nim wzmianka o tobie wyobraź sobie. Wiesz co dokładnie tam napisali? Kakashi - kopiujący ninja, który skopiował ponad tysiąc technik" *"Wybaczcie, ale zabłądziłem na drodze życia" *Yūgao: - "A pan Kakashi to do Obito przychodzi? Zawsze się pan spóźnia, może powinien pan przyjść tu trochę wcześniej? **Kakashi: -'' "Przyszedłem o świcie... jak co dzień. Tylko, ze jak już tu jestem... zaczynam wspominać sobie jakim to głupcem byłem kiedyś''..." *Kidoumaru: - "Znam go... to ten "kopiujący ninja" Kakashi" *"Sasuke odpuść sobie tę swoją zemstę. Takich jak ty widziałem w swoim życiu na pęczki. Każdy z nich z "zemstą" na ustach. Źle kończyli, bardzo źle... Doprowadzi cię to tylko do jeszcze większych cierpień. Nawet jeśli uda ci się tej zemsty dokonać, pozostanie jedynie pustka." **Sasuke: - "A może zrobię ci przysługę i wszystkich twoich najbliższych pozabijam?! Wtedy dopiero zorientujesz się jak bardzo się mylisz!" ***Kakashi: - "Nie ma sprawy, zabij ich... tylko że nie dasz rady bo już nikogo takiego nie mam. Wszyscy... zostali zabici. Żyję dłużej od ciebie, do tego w ciężkich czasach. Wiem aż za dobrze, co znaczy kogoś stracić. Cóż na pewno masz większego pecha ode mnie. Ale to nie jest najgorszy pech, jaki mógłby ci się trafić. I ty, i ja... obaj znaliśmy osoby na których nam zależały. Człowiek docenia przyjaciela, kiedy go straci.Zastanów się nad tym dobrze, czy mam rację, czy też nie..." *"Ech powiadają, że ta rzeka powstała w tym miejscu po tym jak zmierzyło się tu dwóch shinobi... Gdy patrzę w bieg tej rzeki, wydaje mi się, iż jej prąd obrazuje nigdy nie kończącą się walkę... niezmienny jak los... tych dwóch ludzi, którzy stworzyli naszą osadę... Niezmienny póki... Naruto i Sasuke żyją..." *Naruto: - "Do rzeczy ten teges, a jakim typem wojownika pan jest?! **Kakashi: - "Ja? Pomyślunkiem nie ustępuję Shikamaru. Do tego jestem jouninem dysponującym wachlarzem technik, które mogą wspomóc atak z długiego dystansu." *"Następne pokolenie zawsze wyprzedzi poprzednie. To jeden z nigdy nie kończących się cyklów życia." *"Patrząc na te wydarzenia zrobiłeś najlepiej jak mogłeś. Rozumiem cię teraz... złamałeś zasady dla swego sumienia... dla dobra nas wszystkich - jestem z ciebie dumny tato..." Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto